My love
by Yuuri Uchiha
Summary: This story sucks. Go back now xP. Discontinued.
1. My love

Yu-chan-HI ALL! I'm Yuuri Uchiha. This is my first fic. Please be kind

Wolfram- Please read and review.

Yu-chan- it yaoi YAY! Pairing Yuuram

Yuuri S.- there's what?!

Yu-chan-hehehe

My love

'Ok no matter what I will tell him' Wolfram thought to himself. Yuuri Walked in to their bedroom seeing Wolfram waiting for him on their bed. "Yuuri…" Wolfram said a blush starting to apear on his face. "What is it?" Yuuri asked sitting next to his fiancé on the bed. Wolfram looked into Yuuri's eyes searching for the right words to say. "I-I love you"

The black haired maou just stood there in shock. Wolfram bit his bottom lip holding back tears. After a few minutes of silence the young blond prince crawled under the sheets of the bed and pulled them above his head.

He couldn't hold it in any longer he was going to cry. Just then he felt a warm body join him under the covers and wrap its arms around the young boys' waist. Wolfram turned around to see his beloved fiancé. "Yuuri" he said "you don-"he was stopped in mid sentence when Yuuri placed his finger on Wolframs lips. "shhhh…" Yuuri said kissing his beautiful blond fiancé.

"Yuuri" Wolfram said as their lips parted. "I love you too, Wolf" the maou said pushing away some golden hairs out of Wolframs face. "Do you really love me?" the young prince asked.

"Yes I do" the young maou said "Let me prove it to you"

Yuuri place him self on top of Wolfram and started to kiss him passionately. Yuuri brushed the bottom of wolframs lips with his tongue asking for permission to enter. Wolfram accepted by opening his mouth. Yuuri ravished the young prince's mouth as he took off his shirt and Wolfram helped with the pants careful not to break the kiss. They finally parted looking into each others eyes seeing lust and wanting in each others eyes. Yuuri carefully took off Wolframs pick night gown off and tossing it to the side as they began their night of pure loving. They had both waited for this moment forever and it was finally here.

Wolfram woke up with him and Yuuri holding each other close naked under the blankets. Remembering their long night of loving as he tried to awaken his naked lover. "Yuuri" he whispered shaking the maou gently "Mmmnn" the maou moaned pulling his lover back down into a hug. "What is it, love" he asked. "Nothing, I was just remembering last night" he responded. "Oh" the maou said "I love you, Wolf" "I love you too, wimp" he responded as they cuddled together and went back to sleep.

The door flew open as Gunter walked in saying in a happy voice "Your Majesty, I thought that today we should study a little before breakf-"he stopped when he saw the young couple cuddling, and asleep, on the bed with their clothes on the floor. "Your Majesty!" Gunter yelled fainting in the middle of the room.

Yu-chan: I hope you enjoyed my first fic please review

Wolfram: ///// 

Yuuri S. - Wolfram?

Wolfram: we did that? //// 

Yuuri S. - yes we did

Wolfram: IM SO HAPPY ///

Yuuri S. - wanna do it again

Wolfram- nod

Yuuri S. - Picks up wolfram and takes to room

Yu-chan I think we should give them some privacy well please read and review.


	2. The Consequences

The Consequences

Yes I know it took a while for me to put up yes I'm lazy.

I'm the lazy novelist that never makes the deadlines.

Oh something I forgot to mention: I don't dislike Greta but I don't like her very much either so she is not in this fic.

Sorry to the Greta lovers out there but Yuuri and Wolfram will have children in later chapters.

Conrad and Gwendal ran into the room to find the source of the noise. Upon entering the room they found Günter lying on the floor, with a nose bleed. They also found wolfram and Yuuri's clothes scattered everywhere and a nice cuddling (NACKED) couple awakening from their deep slumber.

Wolfram and Yuuri were shocked to see them in their room. Gwendal had the 'oh-you-are-so-dead' look on his face. Conrad look's as if he wanted to say something, but was unable to find the right words.

Günter awoke moments later, the room was silent. Then Günter screamed "Your Majesty! What have you and Wolfram done?!" Gwendal put a hand on Günter's Shoulder telling him he would handle it. "This is a disgrace" Gwendal said in a stern voice. "You two are not married yet, you are not allowed to do this sort of thing! These kinds of things bring same to…"

Gwendal was stop by Conrad interrupting him "For now" he said "We sill act as if nothing has happened get dressed and come down to break fast.

All three men turned and headed out the door leaving the young couple in shock.

­­­­­

They went into the closet and graved their usual clothes. Wolfram's blue solider uniform and Yuuri's black school uniforms.

After quickly getting dressed they heeded out the door toward the dinning room were they had break fast every morning. The opened the big brown doors leading into the dinning room. They swallowed hard and entered the room.

Upon entering the room they found everything was normal, except for Günter who had Kleenex up his nose to stop the nose bleeding, Conrad, who again had nothing to say (Hey Conrad cat got your tongue?!), and Gwendal who still seemed very pissed.

"Good Morning Shibuya, Wolfram" Murata said "Come and sit breakfast is delicious" Yuuri took his seat with Wolfram at his side. "So, how did you sleep last night" Murata asked with a smirk on his face. Wolfram and Yuuri both blushed, then Yuuri answered "G-Good." "That's good to hear" The great sage said this smirk still on his face. Breakfast was quite, Yuuri and Wolfram were secretly holding hands under the table as they tried not to look up as to avoid the stares of the three men.

After breakfast the maids picked up the plates and went off into the kitchen. Gwendal nodded signaling wolfram and Yuuri to follow him as he got up. All five men left breakfast together leaving Cheri and Murata puzzled. "What's up with them, they've been acting so weird" Cheri said "I don't know" Murata said smiling

­

All five men entered Gwendal's office. Yuuri and Wolfram took a seat in two chairs that were side by side as the three men stood before them.

"I repeat, how could you have done this" Gwendal said "You are way to young to be thinking about this things and on top of that your not even married yet." "Gwendal calm down" Conrad pleaded "We have to find a way to solve this." Well until we do we can't have this happening again so Wolfram and Yuuri will be separated from each other" Gwendal said angrily. "Gwendal that's way to harsh, don't you thing?!" Günter said. "For now this is all we can do, Guards!" Gwendal said. Two guards came into the room took Yuuri and Wolfram away. "You can't do this, Yuuri!" Wolfram yelled reaching out for Yuuri's hand. "Wolf!" Yuuri said also trying to reach out for Wolfram, but it was muh to late the guard took Wolfram into the West wing and Yuuri into the East wing of the castle.

­­­­­­

O.o

I leave you with cliff hanger I'm sooo evil, teehee!

Ill update as soon as possible so Review if you want to see what happens next!


	3. ReUnited

Yes, it's done!!!!!!! Whoot! -Happy dance-

Enjoy!

Re-united

Gwendal sat at his desk holding his head in his hands in frustration. "Why would they do such a thing?" Gwendal said to him self, not expecting and answer. "Why?" Conrad repeated "Because they are young and in love." "Your right it's just" Gwendal said hesitation "Wolfram is our little brother and I guess I felt the need to protect him." "I know, its brotherly love" Conrad said smiling and Gwendal smiling back (A/n: every time Gwendal smile's an innocent puppy dies no! j/k).

* * *

The sun was now setting and Wolfram was on the bed curled up in a ball. There was a sudden knock on the door. "Lord Wolfram" one of the maids said "I brought you your dinner" Wolfram didn't answer so the maid just steped in and set Wolframs dinner on the table and was by the window.

She went up to him and put a finger up to her lips as a sing to be silent. She handed him a note then turned to leave. Wolfram stared at the door then looked down at the note. On the top of the note it said "Yuuri", he quickly un-folded it wondering what it was. Without noticing a key fell from the note and onto the floor.

The note read:

"_Wolfram the maids have agreed to help us, so that we can see each other! _

_I want to see you, I miss you SO much. After you eat your dinner use the key that was in the letter._

_Come and meet me in the garden by the fountain._

_Oh and don't worry about the guards the maids will take care of that_

_P.S. I love you wolf"_

Wolfram was happy, he had missed Yuuri. Then it hit him, were was the key! He looked around for it thinking it might have fallen. As he searched his foot accidentally hit the key and it slid under the bed.

"That wimp, he probably forgot to put the key in the note. Now I'll have to find another way out of here." Wolfram thought to himself.

He decided that he would figure it out after dinner, no use working on an empty stomach. He walked to the table that was next to the window. He looked out at the night sky admiring the stars when he got an idea. "That's it" He thought, he would crawl out the window.

In all the excitement he forgot about eating dinner and started to look for something that he could use as a rope.

* * *

After tying the bed sheets together and climbing down to the floor he headed towards the garden's fountain.

Once there he stopped as he spotted Yuuri by the fountain.

"Yuuri" Wolfram said running towards Yuuri's opened arms. They hugged each other for awhile until they herd a grumbling noise coming from Wolfram's stomach.

"Sorry" Wolfram said "I was so happy that I forgot to eat."

Yuuri smiled his goofy smile "Maybe I can satisfy your hunger." Yuuri pressed his lips to Wolfram's for a quick passionate kiss. When there lips parted Yuuri said "Sorry, that's all for now"

Wolfram blushed and whispered into Yuuri's ear huskily "Don't show me what I can have then yank it away, you wimp" He bit Yuuri's ear.

Yuuri moaned in pleasure and said "Sorry love, we must go for now the maids can't keep the guars occupied forever." "Just a little longer, please" Wolfram pleaded not letting go of Yuuri for he did not now when he would his black haired love again. "We have to go, bye love" Yuuri said, kissing Wolfram's forehead before leaving his blond prince.

Wolfram was sad, yet overjoyed for he had seen the double black maou. He went to his window and made his way back up to his room. Once there he sat down and finally ate dinner.

* * *

Yuuri was unable to sleep that night. He had gotten used to the blonde's warm body next to his every night, and without the blonde he could not got to sleep.

* * *

Morning came very slowly to Yuuri it had felt like an eternity.

After Yuuri was up and dressed there was a knock on his door. It was one of the maids, she opened the door smiling and said "Gwendal would like to see you in his office, please follow me." She turned walked down the hallway with His Majesty behind her.

* * *

Once at Gwendal's office the maid opened the door and ushered Yuuri in and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Outside the door the three maids stood ears plastered to the door. "I wonder what will happen to Wolfram and His Majesty" the red haired maid said. " I don't know" the blue haired one responded. "Be quite" the green maid said.

* * *

Wolfram smiled as he saw Yuuri enter. He ran to him and gave him a hug nuzzling his head into Yuuri's chest. Gwendal stood from his chair and walked toward the hugging couple. Yuuri and Wolfram looked up at Gwendal not letting go of each other afraid they would be separated again.

"we have come to a decision" He smiled (A/n: stop killing kitties!) and said "You two will…" he trailed off.

Yuuri and Wolfram swallowed hard.

"Get Married" Gwendal finished his sentence.

* * *

Yes I know FINALLY!

Please review, don't make the review button cry


	4. Earth

**I updated fast, YAY! Teehee enjoy! **

**Earth**

Wolfram and Yuuri awoke inside of a small pool in Yuuri's backyard.

Welcome back!" Jennifer said hugging the two boys "It's nice of you to visit us again, Wolfram"

"Wolfram came with me because we have an announcement" Yuuri said "We'll make it after dinner."

Jennifer smiled, "Alright you boys go up stairs and get changed, and dinner will be ready in an hour." Both boys nodded and headed up the stairs with towels, which Jennifer had given them, around their waists.

* * *

Yuuri put on a blues shirt with brown shorts. Hen then handed Wolfram a black shirt and jeans. Yuuri sat on his bed and watched Wolfram change. It seemed that ever since they had become lovers the black haired boy had become more perverted.

"What are you looking at, wimp" Wolfram said as he saw that Yuuri was looking at him.

Yuuri stood up and walked over towards his lover, who had been trying to put on the shirt Yuuri had handed him. As he tried to put on the shirt he was holding the towel at his waist.

Yuuri pulled the shirt over Wolframs head and whispered into his ear while pulling Wolfram hands thru the sleeves, "Only you, love" the towel on the floor long forgotten. "Want me to help you with the pants?" Yuuri asked seductively. Wolfram nodded and Yuuri picked up the pants off the floor and pulled them onto Wolfram's slim legs.

"Those pants make you look really hot" Yuuri said before taking Wolfram's lips into his for a long passionate kiss.

There was a sudden nock on the door, but the couple were to busy to notice. The door opened and Shori walked in saying "Yu-cha, Welcome home I…" he trailed off blushing as he saw the couple kissing intimately. "I see y-your busy s-so I'll come back later" Shori said walking out of the room in a hurry.

At the sound of the door slamming the couple noticed what had happened. Wolfram started to blush a bright red shade as Yuuri busted into laughter.

* * *

During dinner things were quite. After everyone had finished Yuuri and wolfram stood to make their announcement.

"Mom, Dad, and Shori" Yuuri said holding Wolfram's hand "Wolfram and I are getting married."

Everything was quite until Jennifer stood up and hugged them both. "That's wonderful" she said. Shori and Yuuri's dad just nodded in agreement.

"Yuuri may I talk to you for a minute" Jennifer asked. Yuuri nodded and followed his mom up the stairs. Wolfram stayed down stairs to talk with his future Dad and Shori.

* * *

"Have you given Wolfram a ring, yet?" She asked "because I didn't see Wolfram wearing a ring." "Well, no I haven't because I proposed to him long ago by slapping him on his left cheek" Yuuri responded. "Yu-chan!" she yelled frustrated "well then." She walked over to her drawer and took out a box. She walked back to Yuuri and opened the box which held a ring inside.

"Give this to him" She said handing him the box "It's been passed the Shibuya family, now it's your turn to have it." Yuuri nodded, he understood what she meant. He wanted people to know that their engagement was true love not just a mistake.

* * *

"Everyone ready" Yuuri asked. They were inside the fountain that was located in the park. They would all be going back to Shin Makuko together for Yuuri and Wolfram's wedding. "Then here we go" he said as the whorl pool formed and they were sucked down.

* * *

When they awoke they were greeted by everyone at Shino's Temple. They changed out of their wet clothes and made their way back to Blood Pledge Castle for dinner.

* * *

During dinner Yuuri didn't talk much, 'Alright, I'll do it right here and right now' he thought.

He stood up and grabbed Wolfram's hand and made him stand as well. "Yuuri?" Wolfram said as he saw Yuuri get down on one knee. Everyone turned from there conversation to watch.

"Wolfram" Yuuri said taking out the ring "I want people to know that our engagement is not a mistake. With this ring I promise to protect and love you forever." He slipped the ring onto Wolfram's finger and stood up. As soon as he stood he was hugged by Wolfram. "Thank you, Yuuri" Wolfram whispered as Yuuri hugged him back.

Everyone clapped in happiness for they understood there true love.

**

* * *

**

**Hope you all liked it. I will probably post Chapter 5 soon since I have it done I just want some reviews before I do so. Please Review. The faster you review the faster Chapter 5 is up! **


	5. The Preperations

I'm sorry that it took like FOREVER to right this chapter i'm sick with the a summer cold. I feel cold when my body is super warm...sowwy...I'll try my best to make up by getting the next fic up super fast kk? so plz forgive me.

Well heres Chapeter 5 Enjoy!

The Preparations

"Oh Wolf, you look so cute!" the two mothers chimed in celebrating on how cute Wolfram looked. Wolfram was wearing a white wedding dress, even though he was no longer so innocent Cheri had insisted on him wearing white. The dress had a big bow on the back that traveled down his back to form a train.

Wolfram blushed at their comment and celebrating, he was a little embarrassed to be wearing a dress.

Yuuri and his family had arrived at Shin Makuko a few days ago for the big celebration. They were all helping out around the castle with all the wedding plans and preparations.

Right now Wolfram was with Cheri and Jennifer (A/N: Just so you know I call her Jennifer because I do not feel like typing out every time 'Yuuri's mom' so yah) inside his mothers room trying on his wedding dress to make sure it fit.

There was a knock on the door as it crept open. Yuuri's head crept in thru the little crack he made while opening the door. "Are you done y…" he trailed of off looking at a blushing Wolfram which made himself blush as well.

"Yu-chan!" Jennifer said practically closing the door on Yuuri's face. "Your not suppose to see your wife in her wedding dress before the wedding day, it brings bad luck!" Jennifer yelled from the other side of the door.

Yuuri just sighed, "Fine, I just wanted to see if you were done in there, I'm going to sleep now" he said walking down the hall towards his room.

* * *

Yuuri was laying down on their bed, changed into his blue pajamas and looking out the window to see the star's in the sky. 

The door crept open and Wolfram walked in, already in his pink night gown. "I'm sorry about earlier today" he said standing next to Yuuri. "It's ok" Yuuri said smiling as he pulled his soon-to-be-wife on to his lap on the bed.

Wolfram blushed, he was still getting used to Yuuri's sudden bursts of affection. After being rejected for so long then one day to be accepted by the double-black maou made him happy inside. Once he comfortable he snuggled closer to Yuuri burring his face into the crook of Yuuri's neck.

"The wedding is almost here just two more days" Wolfram said to Yuuri who just smiled, he was happy the clock was ticking down to the time were two souls who were meant to be were to be united.

* * *

Yuuri awoke to the suns beams hitting his face. He rolled over and tried to snuggle with Wolfram. He soon found out the only thing he was snuggling was Wolframs pillow. Yuuri wondered were Wolfram was. The prince was not a morning person, every one at Blood Pledge Castle knew to not disturb the blond unless you had a death wish. 

Yuuri walked all thru the castle looking for Wolfram. After walking around for about ten minutes he found him talking with the cooks about the food that was to be severed at the wedding.

"You're up early" Yuuri said approaching his lover. "Well someone hast o tell them how to do things or our wedding won't be perfect." Wolfram said. Yuuri smiled, truth be told Yuuri didn't care if the wedding was perfect or not. Hell he would marry Wolfram in his underwear if he had to the only thing that matter was that he was married to his loved one.

"Oh yeah, Günter has been looking for you" Wolfram said snapping Yuuri out of his trance. "He said it was about the paper work for the wedding." Yuuri shuddered, he hated paper work, plus he wanted to help Wolfram some. The blond had taken it as his duty to take care of all the preparations without anyone's help.

"Your majesty there you are!" Günter said bursting from the doors. "You have much paper work to do." He grabbed Yuuri and dragged him towards his office.

"Wolfram! Help!" He yelled back at the blond reaching his hand out trying in some attempt to reach Wolfram. "Sorry I have worked to do, see you later tonight" Wolfram said smiling. With that Yuuri was dragged into the office of doom which held the paper work that had risen from hell.

* * *

Teehee 

Next Chapter

The Wedding wooo

Review please!

Hope you enjoyed until next time

Yuuri Uchiha


	6. The Wedding

**Here it is Chapter 6 the Wedding…he he….-evil voice- Enjoy**

**The Wedding**

**Chapter 6**

Yuuri and Wolfram were asleep in each other arms when the sun came thru the window waking Yuuri up. "Mm..." Yuuri said rubbing his eyes trying to shake off the sleep and wake up. "Good Morning" he said to Wolfram who was slowing awaking. "Mworning" he said sheepishly, "You're so cute" Yuuri said closing the space between them for a good morning kiss. That's when the doors flew open, as Cheri and Conrad walked in. "Oh, are we interrupting something" said the former queen slyly.

Yuuri and Wolfram just blushed at the comment. "Ahem" Conrad said "Its time to get ready for the wedding that will take place today." "Come with me Wolfie" Cheri said taking Wolfram and dragging him out of the room before anyone could say anything. "Will you come with me your majesty" Conrad said more of a statement than a question. Yuuri just nodded and got out of bed and followed Conrad.

Yuuri and Wolfram would probably not see each other until the ceremony and so they went there separate ways.

* * *

Cheri had brought Wolfram into his room were the three maids were waiting as was Jennifer. Wolfram walked in as Cheri closed and locked the door while she smiled evilly. The women were closing in on Wolfram forming a circle around the young solider. "What? What is it?" he asked trying to get out of the circle. All of them practically jumped on Wolfram, "Ah!" Wolfram yelled as he was being stripped of his clothes as he was brought down to the floor. "I'm too young to die!" Wolfram though as he saw the last ray of light before the all the woman had covered it. (A/N: poor wolf…hehe...funny though)

* * *

Yuuri was brought into a room were they helped him put his tuxedo on.

Yuuri was pacing around the room nervously, "What if I mess up? What If Wolfram decides that he doesn't love me and doesn't wanna marry? What if…" Yuuri continued pacing around asking himself all these what if questions. "Don't worry your Majesty, Wolfram loves you very much. He would not do such a thing as to leave you."

"I guess your right Conrad" Yuuri said "This will be perfect, nothing can go wrong."

Conrad smiled glad that his majesty had calmed down. If he had continued he could have messed up during the ceremony. Now all there was to do was wait till the time came to go out.

* * *

Wolfram opened his eyes and found he perfectly fine and still alive. He was in his wedding dress and his hair had a few white butterfly clips on it. All of the women were smiling at him, content about their handy work. "Um…Thank you" Wolfram said sort of ashamed for thinking that they were going to kill him. "You're so cute Wolfram!" Cheri exclaimed hugging her son to her bosoms. "Are you ready? It's almost time" Cheri was very anxious to see her son get married. "Why don't we leave him alone for awhile so that he can relax before the ceremony" Jennifer suggested leading them all out of the room so Wolfram could have sometime alone.

Wolfram stood in front of the full size mirror admiring the ladies work. "I can't wait! Finally, Yuuri and I will be together forever!" Wolfram said happily touching his hand where the ring that Yuuri had given him was resting. "Fi…" Wolfram's world went dark. He couldn't see anything, what had happened….?

* * *

Yuuri stood at the end of the red carpet waiting for Wolfram's entrance which had been delayed for about ten minutes. "Oh no….What if he decided that marring me was a bad idea and he ran away…Oh no" Yuuri though looking as if he was about to break out in tears. The door suddenly opened with a big band, "Wolfram…" Yuuri said realizing it was not Wolfram but his mother who looked as if she had just seen a ghost. "Wolfram! Wolfram's been kidnapped!" Cheri yelled before fainting. Yuuri's whole face went pale as he fell to his knees, not able to hear the panic around him. Locked in utter darkness.

* * *

Muhahhahahhahhahha!!!!! Did you really think me! The drama queen would really let them live happily ever after so fast? No! Muahahah! I'm evil aren't I?

Review if you want to know what happens to Wolfram…Will he be married to Yuuri or be lost forever! O.o review and find out in the next chapter!!!! Muahahahahha -cough- cough- excuse me.


	7. Wolfram's Wereabouts

* * *

**Wolfram's Wereabouts**

Wolfram awoke, his head was spinning.He looked around the room as his vision adjusted. There was something about the room that was familiar to him. He tried to stand, but soon relized that he was tied to a chair.

He looked around his surroundings trying to find something that could untie him. The was a bed in the far right that was covered with dolls, and a few other girlish toys. The right wall had a bookcase filled with kids books and a rocking chair next to it.

"Isn't this E-Elizabeths room?!" Wolfram shouted in relization.

"You rembered, how kind of you" a voice said coming from afar. "Long time no see, Wolfram" Elizabeth said approching him.

"Why have you brought me here!?"Wolfram yelled. He was furious at Elizabeth that she had gone and kidnapped him only a few minutes before the wedding.

"I refuse to let you marry that foolish wimp of a king" Elizabeth exclaimed "I am the only one the is wordy of marrying you."

"Ha! As if i would ever willingly mary you!" Wolfram said.

Elizabeth smirked, she walked over to her dresser and grabbed a small bottle. "You wil, because once you drink this" she said taking the top off the bottle "You won't remember anything about his magesty and you will have eyes for me and me alone!"

She aprochd wolfram ready with the bottle at hand.

"I will not drink it!" Wolfram yelled kicking his feet in hopes ofgetting free, but it was much to late.

* * *

+BloodPledge Castle+

Search parties had been sent out, and soilders searched every nock and crany of the map for anywere that Wolfram might be. Yuuri had locked himself away in his room since the horrible accident. Though every once in awhile he would come out to see if there had been any news concerning Wolfram, but every time he came back to his room with his head hung.

Yuuri was sitting on the bed that he shared ith Wolfram when the door bursted open. Yuuri quickly grabbed Morgrif, gladdly it was only Gunter. "What is it?" Yuuri asked.

"We know where Wolfram is your magesty!" Gunter exclaimed. "Where!" Yuuri said wanting to know were his precius lover was.

"Oh its horrible your magesty!" gunter yelled "See for yourself." He dropped a paper on the table and quickly ran out.

Yuuri ran to the table picking up the paper and quickly scanning it. His went wide and he quickly dropped the paper, he feel to his knees the shock of it was too much and he began to cry.

On the floor which had been tossed and forgoten read in bold print; "**Wolfram and Elizabeth are to be married tommorow **"

* * *

Im sorry, Im sorry, im sorry , Im sorry time a million!

Im sorry i havent updated this story in a year practacly! I always hated those athors who left there stories half done and i told my self that I wouldnt become one of them, yet i have. I am what i hate the most!

I would go and tell you my excuse but as someone once said "He who makes excuses is seldome for anything else" TT


End file.
